Candles
by LostPhantomhive13
Summary: What if the kiss between Blaine and Kurt didn't happen? What if Kurt had gotten over his crush on Blaine?
1. Chapter 1

**Candles:**

**Thanks to having the Warblers album, I have been listening to their re-endention(?) of the songs, mostly Candles. This, along with my endless explorations of all things Glee, have come up with this. My first piece of official Glee fanfiction. I know many are big Klaine fans, and though I am a Klaine fan myself, I'm still curious about what would happen if the kiss hadn't happened in Original Song, if Blaine was still oblivious to Kurt's feelings for him, and what if Wes could pick up on them clearly and offered to help get Blaine's attention but it didn't go as planned...kinda like Kurt/Wes. I like to experiment, and have a lot of free time on my hands now that it's summer and I'm at home from school. So tell me what you think...**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Glee, nor will I ever. Clear? Good.**

Distant. That's the one thing that Wes had immediately picked up on after the 'Warbler GAP Attack' the day before Valentine's Day. Kurt threw himself into his studies and always payed more attention to the song than anything during Warbler practices. Now it was the night of Reginals. Kurt and Blaine would be singing a duet. Kurt was nervous, it seemed. Wes understood, it was the first time he'd had a solo in a competition, Wes had done his research. In otherwords, Wes had gotten in touch with New Directions to ask. He had offered a few words of comfort before going to take his place by David and Nick. Kurt was happy for the support and comfort. Everyone in the Warblers other than Blaine and Kurt started the backup, harmonizing rather well. Wes saw Kurt close his eyes for a second before opening them and stepping out of the grouping, starting in his solo. He was scared, that much could be seen by his shaking hands that he had hid from the crowd behind his back. When Blaine stepped up and continued, Kurt managed to fake a realistic looking smile. He'd practiced. The two had perfect harmony on the chorus, with Blaine's range being lower than Kurt's tone for the chorus. The countertenor finally really smiled when he noticed this and then saw the New Directions group offering their support from the crowd.

_"Been black and blue before, there's no need to explain. I am not the jaded kind playback's such a waste." _The emotion that Kurt had in that was definately alarming. Blaine didn't catch it, as usual. But Wes did and eyes the countertenor worriedly, as did Finn and Mercedes from the crowd. Finn caught Kurt's eye and mouthed a simple 'I'm sorry' before half smiling. Kurt shook his head and caught up with the performance when he was needed. When the song ended Kurt looked down and stepped out of the spotlight, but Blaine dragged him over and put him right in it. He shot the crowd a small smile before stepping away. Finn showed up at the edge of the stage and pulled him into a hug. Kurt smiled and hugged back. "Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything-"Kurt started, but Finn cut him off. "_Because_ I did nothing."Kurt pulled out of the hug. "Go, you'll get in trouble. But thank you. I needed that."he said, stepping away from his step-brother and back towards the other Warblers. He watched Finn go back to his seat beside Quinn and Mercedes and smiled. Wes patted Kurts shoulder. "You okay, Kurt?"he asked quietly, Kurt nodded and the song started, causing him to nearly laugh. Blaine started the solo and did a good job at rilling the crowd up. Kurt actually enjoyed singing back-up this time, keeping his eyes on Finn and the rest of New Directions. When the song was over he was in a better mood, and happily went to sit between Blaine and Wes in the same place the New Directions had vacaded just moments ago to go to the green room to prepare before performing.

He smiled when Rachel walked on stage, alone. He was slightly confused until the music started and Rachel started singing. "Oh my God, they're doing original songs."he said. He listened to the lyrics and almost laughed. 'So she finally caught on. What happened'he thought. He was the first to start clapping for her and he offered her a bright smile. She waved at him before taking a headset with a mic before joining the rest of New Directions and starting the second song. He smiled, looking under the seats for the props that had to come with this song. he laughed when he found a stack of foam fingers, with the 'loser' sign insead of the 'number 1' sign. He passed them out to the rest of the Warblers and smiled, happily showing support for his friends. He was the one who stood first out of the Warblers to clap at the end of their performance.

On the way back to Dalton, the group was subdued slightly, but still loud. Kurt was sitting in the back of the bus away from the others and watching out the window. Wes took a break from hanging out with the others and headed back to Kurt's side. "Kurt? You alright?"he asked. Kurt looked at him with a weak smile and nodded. "Just thinking, Wes."he said quietly. Wes nodded. "So was the guy that came up on stage at the end of Candles your brother? Finn, right?" Kurt laughed. "Yep, that's him. Came to say that 'he's sorry'"he told Wes with a shrug, effectively confusing the other boy. "I left after finding out that my tormentor, Karofsky was coming back to school. My dad found out he was bullying me real bad a while before his and my Step-mom's wedding, when I was attemping to teach him and Finn to dance. Don't ask how that came about, trust me you do not want to know. and when Karofsky made a crude hand gesture when passing by the choir room and seeing me there, my dad found out and went after him. Finn and me followed. after Karofsky left, my dad asked what had happened. So I told him. Everything. The reason why I was so terrified of Karofsky. He'd kissed me the day after I met Blaine, and Blaine helped me confront him, only to be shoved into a fence, and I push Karofsky away from him before he got hurt. A few days later, he approached me and asked if I had told anyone else..I said that I knew how confusing it was for him at that time, so no I hadn't. He said, and I quote. "Good, because if you do, I'll kill you." and left. When my dad found out he turned to Finn and was like, "Where've you been while all this was going on?" and he turned and walked away. I trasferred to Dalton the day after the wedding. Finn and Mercedes were upset and Puck offered to help protect me, all the guys in Glee did, so I'd stay, but I couldn't let them get hurt over me, and now here I am, wishing I hadn't left because of some bully because I can't spend time with my brother and old friends."Kurt told him, a few tears falling. "And Puck was one of the people who'd always throw me in dumpsters and shlushie me."he muttered. Wes sighed. "I knew you'd been bullied and that you left McKinley because of that but I didn't know it was that bad. I'm sorry."he said. Blaine had stopped and had listened in on the story. "He threatened to _kill_ you? Kurt, why didn't you say something? That's not right. He should've been expelled for that."Blaine said, causing the two to look up. Wes half smiled. "He can be, but your safe here for now, alright Kurt?"Wes said, wiping the stray tears off the pale boy's face before getting up and leading Blaine away, letting Kurt have some time alone.

Kurt watched them go and half smiled, knowing that he had people who cared enough to see him through whatever he decided. He sat back and looked back out the window for a second before hearing his phone go off anf got it out. He saw Finn's number and opened the message. 'Meet us at Breadstix with your friends in 30 minutes, okay? xxFinn' He chuckled and quickly replied with a confermitave. He got up and walked to where David, Wes, Blaine and a few others were sitting, discussing something. He quickly interrupted. "Finn texted and said for us to meet him and the rest of New Directions at Breadstix in half an hour."he said softly. Wes smiled. "I'm sure that can be arranged. If only a few people go. We can't have everyone out after cerfew at Dalton. A few is exceptable."he said. Kurt nodded and went to sit back down, knowing they were having a private conversation.

When Kurt, Blaine, Wes and David arrived at Breadstix, Kurt went to hug his friends only to stop short when he saw Karofsky behind Puck and Finn. "Why's he here? This some sort of a joke or something, or did you finally get some sense knocked through his hard head?"he asked, his expression icy, startling Wes and David. Blaine had a cold glare set on the jock. Finn noticed the look on Blaine's face and sighed. "Listen, Kurt..I brought him here because he's going to make things right or we aren't leaving. I can't stand knowing that he ran my little brother off and got away with it. And right under my nose, too. I didn't make a fool out of myself during Theatricality week last year for nothing. I meant it when I said no one's gonna lay a hand on you."he said, causing looks of confusion to echo through the three boys behind Kurt. "We did Gaga and Kiss music and kinda went all out with dressing up. Until the last day, Finn had been in with the other guys with Kiss, and I had been with the girls who did Gaga. The last day, he dressed up in a Gaga themed outfit made from a red shower cutain and stood up to Karofsky and Azimo. It was akward and shocking but sweet. He's tried his best to keep his promise, but someone,"he tossed a look at Karofsky, "Made sure he didn't get to."he finished. Wes finally caught on. "Oh, so that's Karofsky."he mumbled. Finn saw the look of realization dawn on Wes's face and his eyes widened. "Kurt, you didn't, did you?"he asked. Kurt nodded once and heard Karofsky scoff. "Can't seem to keep up with the promises can you, eh Hummel?"Karofsky asked, smirking. Kurt walked forward. "I've told you twice Karofsky, go ahead and beat the crap out of me. It's not gonna change who I am. So what, I'm different. It's the best thing about me."he said. Finn watched his brother with a small smile, shaking his head. Wes stepped forward and grabbed Kurt's arm gently, moving him back. "Don't make it any worse on yourself, Kurt. I don't know about these two, but I'll help Finn keep that promise. To get to you, he'll have to go through me. And I may not be a jock, but I know how to fight pretty well."he whispered, Blaine and David hearing and nodding their confromation that they were in with it to. Kurt shook his head. "Alright, guys. I'll stop. Just making a point."Kurt said. Karofsky was watching the group with an icy stare. Blaine gave Finn a thumbs up and a small smile at the plan that he had and stepped back to David's side. Finn got Mike to help Puck out and walked to his brothers side, pulling him into a bear hug. "We miss you, Kurt. Mom's been trying to convince me to let her send packages every two days. It's getting more and more difficult to tell her no, so you'll have to let her take you out on a shopping spree next time you come home. So she can question you."he said with a laugh. Kurt pulled out of the hug. "I'll call her tonight and let her know. Just..make sure that Dad isn't asleep before you hand her the phone cause I'm calling your phone. I don't think that her phone can withstand another call from me with how she acts."he said. Finn ruffled his hair, laughing. "Naturally." Kurt tried to scowl at him but ended up laughing instead as he fixed his hair. "You have to stop doing that."he said, watching as Finn wiped his hand on his tee shirt. "Yeah..okay, no issues. What the hell do you put in your hair?" Kurt glared, "It's all organic, so don't you even start."he said. Wes rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Did you finally realize what you are, Hudson?"Karofsky called out to Finn, causing a flash to go through Kurt's eyes. He shrugged Wes's hand off and side stepped around Finn, walking towards Karofsky. "If you want to insult someone, then insult me, but you do not mess with my brother around me."he snapped, the diva in him showing. Puck looked slightly uncomfortable being so close to Kurt when he was like this. Mercedes laughed, calling Kurt's attention. "Wow, I forgot what a diva you really are with that stuffy uniform of yours on. Just leave it, he can get lost and we can try to figure this out some other way."she said. "And drop that 'bitch, please' look, it doesn't work with me." Kurt smiled weakly, backing away. The other three Warblers watched in shock for a moment before looking at each other with the same look on their faces. "Remind me not to get him mad,"they said at the same time before busting out laughing. Kurt looked back at them with a smile before rolling his eyes.

After Karofsky left, the group settled down slightly, Kurt being himself instead of on guard. Finn sat by his brother while Wes sat on Kurt's other side. Finn watched as the two held an easy conversation about plans for the upcoming spring break, slightly surprised at how at ease Kurt was with him. "All the other Warblers are staying and we were planning on having a bonding night, again-"Wes got cut off by Blaine, who simply said, "In otherwords, we are all going to have like a massive sleepover in the Senior Commons and maybe go out to eat as a group, hopefully not getting kicked out of the place this time." Kurt laughed. "Kicked out? How do you manage that?"he asked. Wes smiled softly. "Have you met Thad and David? Sorry, Dave, but it's true. Together, the group is insane. Last time, Thad decided it best to start busting a move on the table, and he doesn't have very much self restraint on what he does, which is one reason we don't dance often. It's dangerous to with him around."Wes told him. Kurt laughed. "Better than having to Finn-proff the coreography, though."he jokes, causing Finn to look at his brother, fake offence on his face. "Not cool dude! I can dance..just not with a group."he said. Kurt looked at him skepticly. "Without breaking things in the room around you or potentially injuring yourself? I mean I know you can dance in a group to Beyonce's Single Lady's since the whole football team did that. But otherwise, what can you dance to?"he asked. The other three Warblers all started laughing. Kurt glared at them. "I was on the team that game, and we won it thanks to that, thank you very much. You aren't the one who had to _teach_ those Neaderthals to dance. In full pads, I may add."he said coldly, causing them to shut up. Finn looked at him. "How do you do that? I would love to be able to get the others to stop laughing when something like that is said."he said, bewildered. Kurt shrugged.

The conversation was rather easy-going up until Finn got up and went to get a slushie. He came back and walked towards Kurt, causing the others to watch in silence and Kurt to flinch invoulentarily, causing him to shift closer to Wes. Finn noticed his brother's reaction and looked down at the slushie in his hand for a moment before realization hit. He sat back down beside Kurt. "You honestly think I'd slushie you? Last time I ever even attempted, I couldn't because I knew how picky you are about what you use on your face and you took the slushie and slushied yourself so I wouldn't get pummeled. I wouldn't do that to my brother,"he said, setting the Slushie down in front of Kurt and handing him a straw. Kurt looked at the icy drink in offence before looking back up at his brother. "Do you _know_ how _unhealthy_ those things are? It's pure sugar on ice!"he said, causing everyone to start laughing. Wes shook his head. "Just drink the thing before _I_ slushie you, Hummel."he said jokingly. Kurt looked up at him wide-eyed and immediately picked the slushie up and handed it back to Finn. "I'm not drinking it. But I'm keeping it away from you, Wes. I never thought you'd be one to threaten to slushie someone."he said. Wes watched, shaking his head before checking the time. "Alright, then. We have like twenty minutes until dorm check. We need to go."he said softly. Kurt nodded quietly, watching the three get up before sighing and giving Finn a hug and getting up, giving Mercedes, Rachel and Quinn hugs as he walked around, the others getting a highfive, his energy not really up for giving every one hugs right then. "Bye, you guys. Congrats on the win. Tell Mr. Shue I said hi."he said with a wave, going to follow the others. Finn got up and stopped him though. Kurt told them he'd meet them out at the car and watched the three go out the door before looking at Finn with a confused look on his face. "What's going on? Your never that at-ease with guys. You know that D-dad will freak if he found out."he said, studdering since he still wasn't used to calling Burt dad yet. Kurt shrugged. "They're really good friends. That's all I can say. Ask me again some other time when I've had a chance to figure out myself."he said before leaving. When he got into the car, Wes spoke. "What'd he want?"he asked as he started the car and pulled out to the parking lot. "He just wanted to ask how things were at Dalton."Kurt lied easily. Blaine looked over at him doubtfully but shrugged, not wanting to press the issue. The car fell silent until David turned the radio on to have some sort of noise in the background. Kurt leaned forward and messed with the station until it settled on the one that Mr. Shue had introduced him to. He laughed shakily when he recognised the song. "Really? Don't Stop Believing?"he said, shaking his head. Wes looked back at him in the rearview. "What's wrong with the song?"he asked softly. Kurt shook his head. "Nothing. This song is the one that New Directions performed when Mr. Shue was thinking of leaving to become an accountant last year..there was only six of us back then, Rachel, Tina, Artie, Finn, Mercedes and me. We all sung it at reginials that year. It was fun."he said with a shrug. Blaine looked surprised, but Wes didn't. "You guys were really good when it came to the Journey Medly, by the way."he said, causing Kurt to look up surprised. Wes tossed Kurt his phone. "Go to my videos. It's the second one. I was there,"he said. Kurt went to the video Wes had taken and watched it with a soft smile. "The second one was a mash-up."he murmured when it started playing. He knew that Blaine was watching over his shoulder. When it ended he gave Wes his phone back. "I can't believe you were there."he said. Wes shrugged.

By the next day, things were slightly calmer, and the Warblers had been called to the Senior commons for an emergency meeting. Kurt sighed and got his uniform on quietly as he though about it. After a long talk with Carole on the phone, Kurt hadn't slept well so he was still tired. He grabbed his bag and walked down to the Senior Commons, entering and sitting down automatically. Wes gave him a sympathetic look, knowing that he was tired. He and Blaine had came and crashed in David and Kurt's dorm that night, kind of a way to talk for a while. Kurt appreciated it, but he wished that the guys hadn't done it. They knew exactly wht he'd had trouble sleeping last night. They were there when he woke up from the nightmares. They shouldn't have been kept up because of him. He shook his head to clear the thoughts away because he saw the others throw worried glances and looks that said, 'stop thinking you aren't worth it' at him. He half smiled. Blaine smiled at the countertenor when he sat down beside him. "Feeling any better?"he asked. Kurt nodded. "Safer, if that counts."he said. Wes heard and sighed, motioning for him to come to him. Kurt got up and walked towards Wes, looking slightly guilty. Wes shook his head. "Kurt, we saw how you reacted to him, but that sure wasn't with fear. I mean for you to be able to stand up to someone who threatened to kill you like that and then have to have one of your friends get you out of the Diva act, you wouldn't think that you didn't feel safe there. Just...cheer up a bit so I don't have to get your brother to come all the way out here to give you a pep talk."he said softly. Kurt nodded. "Thanks Wes. But I will say, if you do that, you'll see the full on Diva act. Mercedes isn't around to snap me out of it now, so you wouldn't enjoy it very much."he said before going to take his seat again with a small smile on his face. Wes shook his head as Kurt walked away and smiled, letting the others chat for a while before calling the meeting to order. Kurt watched the others for a moment before looking at him, David and Thad. "Alright, as you all are aware, four of us were missing for a while after we came back from Reginals. I have someone here, who isn't from our school, who is willing to explain that out for us, though without so many details."he said, Kurt looked up when the doors to the commons opened and Finn and Artie came into the room. Kurt laughed and got up, going to give the two hugs before tossing a look at Wes that said, clearly, "You are so dead later." Kurt looked up at his brother when he noticed that he and Artie both had slushie stains on their clothes, and then slushies in their hands. "Let me guess, the jocks had a free-for-all this morning. I'll be giving them a piece of my mind for this later."he said softly, shrugging his blazer off and handing it to Finn quickly, while he attempted to clean some of the stains with the wet rag handing on Artie's wheelchair. The others watched with sad smiles. Finn shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Sorry to have pulled a few of your members away after the compitition but we had a few things to discuss with Kurt and since the other three were close friends, New Directions decided it wouldn't hurt to let them tag along. We had gotten the person who ran him off at Breadstix and had tried to get him to apologize, but it didn't work very well."Finn started, looking slightly nervous. He glanced at his brother and stopped him from what he was doing. He smiled. "The reason we got slushied is because, after Santana talked with Karofsky about all the gay teen suicides from bullying, he realized that he couldn't stand to have another person taking their lives because of him on his concense..so he came along to apologize."he added softly, motioning to someone else that was outside the room. Kurt tensed when Karofsky walked into the room, the others noticed. Finn stood slightly in front of his brother as Karofsky looked around then at Kurt, slightly unsure of what he was about to say, and the fact that he had to say it in front of so many people. Kurt noticed his unease and shook his head. "You get used to it. Ignore them being here. Now why are you here?"he said, keeping his tone icy. Wes shot him a warning look. "Kurt, I've told you already, stop letting it get to you."he said to the countertenor, who glanced at Wes and nodded. Finn looked confused, but shrugged it off. Karofsky looked away and muttered a simple 'I'm Sorry.' Kurt let his mask break, watching the jock. He nodded. "Fine, if you promise to leave the Glee kids alone then you're forgiven."he sighed, surprising Finn, who chuckled and put his arm around his brother. Karofsky nodded and left, not being seen again. Kurt looked at Finn and half smiled. "You realize that's all it took all along for me to forgive anyone for calling me names or anything, including you. If you would've just said that, then my dad would've been overruled when he kicked you out for it."he whispered, hugging his brother and laughing when he pulled back and saw the new stains on his own shirt. "You get to help clean this mess up later."he said, gaining a few chuckles from the other Warblers. Finn handed him the slushie in his hands, along with a straw. "Just one time, Kurt. You can tourture me for it later."he said after seeing Kurts look of discust. Kurt sighed but took the slushie and straw from his brother. He smiled softly. "Thank you, Finn. I appreciate you doing that."he said softly.

After the little moment following the apology, Finn and Artie sat with Kurt and Blaine, Kurt sipping happily on the slushie every now and then. Finn watched his brother and shook his head before looking at Wes, giving him a discret thumbs up. Kurt was giving Artie a bit of advice on Brittney, having had experiance on that, not that any of the Warblers needed to know that. Artie smiled, automatically talking about what Mr. Shue had said last night on the way back. "No way! You guys are doing Born This Way soon? I have to come see that!"Kurt exclaimed, gaining the attention of the other Warblers. Finn smiled. "Actually, all of you are..but not to watch. We talked Mr. Shue into you guys performing it with us."he said, Kurt jumped up and gave his brother a hug, not really caring when some of the slushie spilled down his shirt. He looked down at the new stain and laughed. "Well, I guess that slushies really hate me.."he muttered before taking his seat and automatically calling Mr. Shue's phone. When he answered, Kurt said thank you many times, causing Mr. Shue to laugh, knowing that Kurt had just been informed. The other Warblers were laughing at his eccentric behaivour by the time that he hung up. He looked around confused before realization dawned on him. "Oh hush, is it wrong to want to spend time with my brother and old friends as well as you guys at the same time? I didn't think so."he said, a bit Diva-ish, causing Wes to groan and shake his head. Kurt smiled innocently before going back to drinking the slushie and talking with Artie and Finn.

By the time the two visitors left, Kurt had been slushied, in a way of welcome back to real life, and was hyper from the slushie he had drank. The others were surprised and put off when they say how different Kurt was around the New Directions as well. Wes was watching the small countertenor as he tried to concentrate on the dance that Finn and Artie had been trying to teach him to their remake of Born This Way but kept messing up since he was so hyper. Wes smiled softly and went to go talk with David and Blaine a bit away, who were also watching Kurt.


	2. Chapter 2

"Guys, I'm only saying that maybe it'll be good for him to get to be himself for a while. He's lost his spark after being here so much. Just think about it for a while and we can talk about it later."Wes said, trying to convince the others of a casual day. He'd gotten it cleared by the Headmaster already, now his only job was to talk the others into it. _That_ was going just great, Wes mused sarcastically. After a while, he let the others leave, sitting back and looking a bit dijected. He didn't know what else to do to help the small countertenor. Blaine and David had missed the meeting, trying to get Kurt to talk to them after his latest night terror. Wes shook his head and headed towards David and Kurt's dorm room. He knocked once before entering, seeing the three still at the same place. "Call Finn or something, let him talk with Kurt. He'll have more luck than us."he said, tossing them his phone. David shook his head, "The others are against it, then?"he asked. Wes met his eye and nodded. "Yeah, I can't understand why, but they hate the idea."he said, sitting down. Wes looked over at Kurt, noticing how small and scared he looked. He snatched his phone up from where it laid on David's bed and called Finn. When he answered, Wes sat beside Kurt, putting it on speaker. "Hey, Finn. We need your help. Kurt won't speak..the night terrors are still haunting him and he won't let us know anything so we can help. He needs you."Wes spoke. Kurt looked up when he heard his brothers voice through the phone. "Kurt? You there buddy?" Kurt half smiled. "Yeah,"he whispered, his voice barely loud enough for Finn to hear. He heard a sigh. "Wes, I hate to ask this, but could you four maybe skive off your classes this evening and bring him up here? I had to stay home today..I'll explain everything later."was the reply that they got. Wes looked at the others, who nodded. Wes replied. "Yeah, we just have to inform the teachers. We should be there in about two and a half hours."he said. Finn said a simple thanks and hung up.

After a quick explaination to their teachers, the four left towards the Hummel-Hudson home. Wes sitting in the back with Kurt, trying to calm him down from his near panic. By the time they pulled into the driveway of the house and parked, Kurt was a nervous wreck. He was out of the car before it ever stopped fully. Wes got out and steadied Kurt quickly, the other two watching as they got out. Kurt walked to the door, which Finn had already opened, and noticing his step brothers expression shook his head. Kurt rushed past Finn, towards the living room. He stopped short when he got there. He distantly heard Wes talking with Finn, figuring out what had happened. Kurt tuned it out, walking towards the couch. He looked at his father laying there before looking up at Finn. "Comatose..again."he murmured, going towards his brother. "What happened? I thought that He was out of the danger zone."he said softly. Finn looked down for a moment. "So did I, he wasn't, though. Another heart attack. I'm so sorry, Kurt. I know this isn't helping you any, but you needed to know."he said softly. Kurt nodded, shaking slightly. Wes watched, sympathetic. "Should I call a doctor or something? I don't think it's wise to leave him here much longer."he said softly. Finn nodded. "Yeah, that'd be nice."he said, quickly wrapping his arms around his younger brother when he saw that he was losing his balance. He kissed the top of his head. "Come on, lets go downstairs. It's probably better for you to sit down."Finn said quietly. Kurt nodded, numb. Finn lead him downstairs and to one of the couches, letting him sit down. He sat beside his brother quietly, keeping an arm wrapped around him. After a few moments, Wes, David and Blaine joined them downstairs, Carole having had just came home and took to taking care of Burt while they waited for the ambulance. Blaine looked around before finding what he was looking for and walked towards the iPod dock, looking over at Kurt for a moment before quickly fixing a playlist and playing it. Kurt half smiled when he heard the music. "how'd you know that I had Wicked music on there?"he asked. Blaine smiled. "Kurt, your one of my best friends, I know your music prefrences."he said, taking a seat in a chair. Wes watched Kurt for a moment before going to the computer and pulling up the lyrics to the songs. He read threw them before nodding in approval. His attention was pulled away by a female's voice singing along with the iPod. He looked towards the stairway, as did Kurt and Finn. "Rachel.."Finn said, surprised that she was here. Rachel waved before looking at Kurt and continuing. Kurt smiled softly after a while and joined in, causing the group to smile. After the song Rachel walked over and pulled Kurt into a hug. "Thank you."Kurt whispered. Finn let his head fall back in exasperation. "Cheessus..."he mumbled, confusing Wes. "Um..Finn?"he said. Finn looked slightly sheepish. "Sorry..it's a long story..sides we do have an athiest in the room."he said, ruffling Kurt's hair. Kurt smacked him. "What have I told you about messing my hair up?"he snapped. "Yep, he's back to normal."

After they heard the ambulance depart, Kurt was back to staying quiet. Finn was trying to coax him into talking. After a while, he gave up though, instead calling Mr. Shue and informing him of what was going on. Kurt watched for a moment before changing the playlist on the iPod quietly. He set it to Journey and gave a small smile when Finn recognized it. Rachel was ahead of his brother however and was already singing along. Kurt laughed softly, but it was weak, before singing along quietly as well. Finn hung up after a short while and turned the music off, a small smile playing on his lips. "Settling for the original, then?"he asked the two before moving to take a seat behind his old drum set. Kurt watched him. "Finn, there's nothing other than drums here. It won't sound right."he said, exasperated. Rachel shook her head. "No, he's right, Kurt. It's always been our specialty...just..make the rest up in your mind. Like they did on Wicked. Remember?"she said causing Kurt to sigh and flop down on the couch in surrender. "Fine, go ahead. Don't Stop Believing?"he said softly. Wes, David and Blaine had paused there conversation when the music had been cut off and were watching, slightly confused. Blaine smiled for a moment, watching Finn nod. Kurt looked over at them, mouthing a simple 'sorry' to them before returning to what he was doing. After a short while he heard Finn begin to play and he relaxed slightly. After a short while, Rachel nudged him, startling him slightly but began to sing the opening. He smiled softly at Finn, watching him for a while. When the song ended, they heard someone clapping and looked towards the door to see Mr. Shue, along with the rest of the New Directions. Kurt gave them a small smile before getting up and going to hug them. "You shouldn't have come out here. Won't you get in trouble?"he asked. Mr. Shue chuckled. "Not in the slightest. Sue gave the okay, Principal Figgans was scared to oppose her. She misses you, Kurt. You were one of her favorite Cheerio's."Quinn told him. He heard Wes begin to type something on the computer. "Wesly, if you even dare think about it,"he said without turning around. Wes shook his head but exited out, knowing that it wasn't a good idea to mess with Kurt at the moment. Kurt shook his head and went back to his seat after a short talk with Mercedes. Wes watched in silence as Finn snuck up behind Kurt and picked him up. "C'mon, now everyone's here. We can show off."he said. Kurt smacked at his brother before shaking his head good naturedly. "As if Rachel and me haven't already, right? Oh yeah, thanks for that, Blaine."he said, yelling the last bit. Mr. Shue raised an eyebrow. "I put his iPod on his Wicked playlist. Rachel came in when the first one was playing and they rocked out to it for a while before Kurt changed it to Journey."Blaine said, rolling his eyes. Kurt smiled sheepishly.

After a short while of catching up, the group drove up to the hospital. Kurt was silent on the way there and Finn made sure to keep his brother close by. The brothers were with Wes, Blaine and David, Finn giving directions when needed. Wes cast a few looks back at the two before shaking his head. He'd let Blaine drive, perfering not to have more lives to worry about than his own with how stressed he was. He knew Kurt and Finn were worse off, though so he pushed it aside. Once they got to the hospital, Kurt didn't want to move. Wes didn't blame him in the slightest, but helped Finn get him out of the car. Kurt stayed close to Finn the entire time, and it killed Wes to see him look so broken and upset. Just thinking about the fact that this was the _second_ time that he's gone through it made him feel terrible for him. When they were directed to the waiting room, Kurt sat with Mr. Schue and was talking about something..probably to distract himself. Finn was pacing, muttering under his breath in a way that made Wes pretty sure that he was praying, but trying not to seem too obvious about it because of Kurt. Rachel was watching the small countertenor, who seemed even smaller now that he was curled up in one of the seats, with a sympathetic smile and was singing Papa, Can You Hear Me? under her breath. Kurt heard her and shook his head. "I appreciate you trying so hard, Rachel, but nows not the time."he said. Rachel nodded and sat crosslegged on the floor in front of Kurt, speaking with him about a planning for a group bonding that she had went out of her way to get the Warblers invited to. Kurt spoke quietly, but wasn't really into the conversation. After a while Finn sat down beside Kurt and put his head in his hands. Kurt rubbed Finn's back, looking slightly ill at ease and sorry for Finn. Wes caught Kurt's eye for an explaination. 'His real dad got killed in war when he was a baby. This is the first time he's had something like this happen when he's actually a part of the family.' he mouthed. Wes nodded and started explaining to the others in a whisper. Kurt kept his eyes down when he stood up, guiding Finn away when he started to lose the act he had been putting on. He got Finn calmed down shortly and had gotten him to go wash his face and calm down before they came back. Kurt smiled softly, but it was short lived.

After a long while, the group had all visited with Burt and Wes, David and Blaine drove Kurt and Finn home before deciding it best to stay with them. Carole had stayed at the hospital with Burt. Finn went straight downstairs and started up the Xbox. Kurt rolled his eyes. "Any of you three want some warm milk? It's a tradition that Finn and I have now..well when I'm actually at home, anyways."he said softly. Wes shook his head. "I don't think that we could stomach it with the nerves of having you two so upset. Go ahead. We're gonna go ahead and head down."he said. Kurt nodded and set to fixing two glasses of warm milk. He walked downstairs shortly after the three visitors. He gave Finn a glass before sitting beside him and picking up the other controller, gaining a confused look from Finn. Kurt shrugged. "You need someone to speak to, and right now it's this or go out to the shop and work to keep my mind off things. This is much cleaner."he said. Finn nodded but Wes looked at him. "Back up a second. Shop?"he asked. Kurt pointed to Blaine. Blaine nodded and explained quickly. "He works with his dad in his dad's auto shop in his spare time. He actually knows a lot about cars, which kinda shellshocked me." Kurt wrinkled his nose, focusing on the game as best he could. After being killed again he threw the controller down. "I suck at video games. I'll be back later,"he said softly, getting up and going to the apparently walk in closet and closing the door, Finn looked at the door for a second before starting the round over and playing in silence. He knew Kurt was just changing. When the door open, the other three understood, but was still a bit shocked. Kurt walked outside and towards the garage in silence, going straight to work. Wes watched him leave before getting up and following. He sat by Kurt while he worked under an older car. "You alright? Or do you need a hand? Cause I don't think that you need to be alone right now."he said. Kurt scoffed. "I'm just fine, Wes. But if you want to talk, then go for it."he said.

After a couple hours, Wes and Kurt walked back into the basement, still talking. Kurt looked up from what he was doing when he heard the room go silent of any talking. He laughed when he saw the looks on Blaine and David's faces. He rolled his eyes and walked towards the closet to get some clothes before going into the bathroom and shutting and locking the door. He quickly showered, washing the oil off of him and out of his hair. He got out, and dressed, not bothering with his hair too much before walking out and towards his boudire, easily falling into his moisturizing routine. He ignored the questions from the others. He glanced up when he heard the game stop, an eyebrow raised, but shook his head when he saw that Finn was on the phone. He finished moisturizing quickly and turned to wait for his brother to get off the phone. He got up and grabbed his own phone when it went off. He opened the text quietly. After sending a quick reply, he smiled and sat down on the couch. Finn hung up moments later. Wes watched the two for a moment, as if waiting for some sort of explaination. Kurt caught his look and shrugged. "Dad woke up. It was Carole."he said, still not comfortable with even attempting to call Carole 'mom'. Wes nodded quietly, smiling softly at the brothers. Kurt sat back, humming quietly while Finn started the game back up. Kurt shook his head, getting up and wandering over to his iPod, quietly finding the playlist that he had made of some of the tracks that New Directions had sung, and in their version as well. He smiled softly and let it play. Blaine listened for a moment before raising an eyebrow. "Really? How the hell did you manage to get that fixed up?"he asked, causing a confused look from Wes and David, who had been watching the screen while Finn played Black Ops, to turn on him. "Glee club performances."he explained. Kurt shrugged. "It isn't that hard to record."he said with a smile. He sat down on his bed quietly, content just listening to the music. He looked slightly confused for a moment when he heard 4 Minutes begin to play. He looked slightly akward when he saw the other three Warblers look at him in surprise. Kurt looked away from them before grabbing his laptop and getting on Facebook, easily sending out a warning to the other Glee clubbers. He closed out of the internet quickly after that.

After a slightly odd conversation about the music selection of the New Directions in the past, Kurt was content to just curl up and forget this whole day had never happened, but knew he couldn't. Finn had given up the game when a few of the other people from New Directions showed up. Mercedes had took to sitting beside Kurt and talking about weekend plans, Kurt was happy to contribute his ideas, and it didn't take much before Kurt got sucked into a very uncomfortable talk about boys. He knew Mercedes meant well, but he wasn't really up to having this chat at the moment. He changed subjects after a while, and glared at the others when he heard them start laughing. Wes picked up on Kurt's embarrassment and stopped laughing immediately, walking over and sitting by him. "Sorry, but sometimes, you gotta just learn to laugh about stuff like that. I'll make it up to you later, alright? Since we'll already be in trouble for skiving until your dad gets to come back home."he said softly. Kurt raised an eyebrow. "You and David are on the council though! You can't miss the Warbler practices, and therefore you can't miss classes."he said. "That is why there's Thad, who has people who help him in cases like this."Wes explained. Kurt looked at him critically. "Isn't Thad the one who said, 'You mock us, sir.' to Blaine over one silly proposal? I don't know how you consider him sane enough to keep the others under control without you and David there as well."he said softly. He heard Wes chuckled and sighed. "Fine, whatever. Just don't blame me when we have to find a new place to rehearce."


	3. AN

**Sorry! I know, everyone hates author's notes chapter, but I figured this is a good idea. I found my Spirit:Stallion Of The Cimarron DVD last night, so I will more than likely include some of the songs from that..I'm not sure how you guys will react to that..so I thought I'd send out a fair warning here. Chapter 3 will be up by tomorrow night, I have a family cookout today though...:(**

His Wolf Girl 13


	4. Chapter 3

**I hated the last chapter(NOT THE AN)..but then again, I'm not the most creative person when I'm writing during the day..so whatever, I'll deal. I never really knew how hard it was to actually write a pairing like this and then pace myself really well on top of that..**

The group that had been at the Hudson-Hummel home for the evening had stayed around for a while, much to Kurt's amusement. Blaine, having spent time with the New Directions before, was perfectly at ease with the craziness that came with them, Wes and David however had no idea how to deal with it. Kurt had already explained the group dynamic to them three times and they still had no idea what to do. Kurt just sat back and watched, talking with his old friends. He had gotten up and ventured over to the stairway to greet Tina and Artie, along with Mike and Brittney and Santana. When Artie was back in the wheelchair after the venture downstairs, he went over to talk with the other three Warblers in the room, knowing that Kurt wasn't going to get away from the conversation for a while to introduce them properly. When Wes looked over at Kurt, he saw this and shook his head. Kurt was very happily chatting with Tina after Britt and Santana moved to find someone else to talk to. He jumped slightly when he felt someone grab him and pick him up. "Finn, if that's you, you had best put me down!"he warned. He heard a chuckle from behind him. Not Finn, alright, Kurt thought, wracking his brain. "Noah!"the countertenor exclaimed after a moment of thought. He heard the conversation hush and he automatically knew that everyone was watching. Puck laughed and set Kurt down. "Gotcha. I haven't had the chance to bug you lately, so I made up for it."he said with a smirk. Kurt glared at the mohawked teen and punched his chest once before going back to the conversation he had been having. Puck raised an eyebrow before going back and joining Finn. The conversations slowly started back up and lasted for a while. After finishing the conversation he was having with Tina he went back and plopped down on his bed, leaning across it to grab one of the newer Vouge copies to look through. He winced slightly when he did so, but made sure not to draw anyone's attention. "Jerk."he muttered, sending a glare towards Puck. He settled into a quiet moment for a little while until Wes came over and pulled the magazine out of his hands, placing it back on the bedside table. Kurt glared at him for a short moment before Wes sat in front of Kurt. "Alright, what's up? You aren't yourself right now."Wes said softly. Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Nothing, Wesly. Just a bit stressed,"he said softly and gaining a disbelieving look. Wes rolled his eyes, "So what's the story between Noah and you? I've heard everyone else calling him Puck, not Noah. And you obviously didn't react very well when he picked you up."he said. Kurt shrugged. "He used to throw me into dumpsters and slushie me and everything before he joined Glee club. I just...I'm used to calling him his first name or his full last name.. and as for my reaction..it didn't help much that he hit a sore spot...he should know, he's seen me be shoved plenty."he said softly. Wes nodded. Kurt looked away from him in silence, instead watching the television screen quietly. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed that it wasn't on the normal football game that was always playing when Finn was at home.

After a short while, Kurt had given up on trying to concentrate on much of anything other than conversations. A short while ago, Mr. Schue had appeared in the door way with some updates on Burt's condition. Kurt was content with this, far too stressed to really care about much else. Wes seemed to have pointed this out to Blaine and David as they all three were sitting with Kurt, Mercedes and Rachel. They'd came over to sit with him in the middle of a girl chat which was continued nonetheless. He sighed softly as Mercedes made another refrence, cutting Rachel's rambling about Finn off after Kurt started to look uncomfortable. Kurt automatically jumped back into the conversation. "But my point is, there is absolutely no reason behind it. I mean, as Rachel pointed out so..akwardly..things like this are better either told truthfully the first time around or kept a secret until after the whole mess blows over. Finn and Santana are living proof. I mean, I don't see why he even bothered to lie about it. Sorry, Rach.. But you guys weren't even together!"he said. He heard a few laughs from the three guys and shot them a look. After the conversation stopped, Kurt let out a sigh of relief. He watched the girls walk away before falling backwards onto his bed. Wes raised an eyebrow before he cast the other two looks saying 'I almost feel sorry for him..' Kurt caught it and hit at Wes. "Jerk."he said softly, his heart not really into it.

By the time midnight rolled around, Kurt had fallen asleep, too exhausted to keep up with anything. After he stopped talking, Wes looked over at him and noticed he was asleep and silently pointed it out to Finn, who nodded, getting up and grabbing a wool blanket from the closet and going towards Kurt. Finn put the blanket over Kurt before returning to where he was sitting beforehand.

The following morning, Kurt was up before anyone and silently got up, careful not to wake anyone else and slipped upstairs to fix something to eat that way nobody would tear the kitchen apart. He stopeed for a moment when he heard someone walking up the stairs. He turned quietly and smiled when he saw Wes. "The others still passed out?"he asked. Wes nodded sleepily, not really up to talking just yet. Kurt smiled softly and rolled his eyes before setting to work. By the time he was done, he could hear the game being played and the conversations from downstairs. Kurt rolled his eyes and walked downstairs quietly, preparing for the worst. He paused in silence when he saw the state of the basement. He shook his head and told the others that if they wanted food it was on the kitchen table. He walked back upstairs without a second thought, shaking his head. "Well, looks like the basement is really going to end up trashed."he muttered, sitting down on the couch, watching as Wes sat near him. "True, how about I help you clean the mess up later? I'm not sure Blaine and David know how to clean..but I'll inlist them too."he said softly, turning the tv on. Kurt nodded and watched as the channels were flipped. He raised an eyebrow when Wes finally settled on a channel. "You worry me sometimes."he said softly, but watched the animated movie anyways, wanting to distract himself.

He looked up when he heard the chatter of the others coming upstairs. He watched in silence as Finn and Puck started wrestling after everyone got upstairs. "Well, there goes being able to hear the tv."he muttered, getting up and forcing the two to stop wrestling. "Not in the house. If you want to wrestle, there's a back yard. Don't get the cops called."he snapped, slightly irritated. He watched Puck smirk. "Sure thing, Princess. Just chill. We weren't gonna hurt anything."he said, causing Kurt to glare at him and shove him away before returning to his spot on the couch. Kurt shook his head, tuning the noise of the others out.


End file.
